The tunnel
by YamiLava
Summary: -Discontinued until I get more reviews-Basically Harry finds this tunnel around the school and Malfoy bribes him to show him it.
1. The one with the makeup

Disclaimer-I don't own anything, except the plot (maybe?) J K Rowling rules all!  
  
Author's note: This is just another weird fan fiction I put togther. Please tell me if it's any good or if I'm getting better (I sure hope so my other ones were kinda rubbish) This first chapter's quite short, but I didn't want to put in LOADS of bulk, so the next chapter'll probably be longer.  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy was standing infront of a mirror, doing his usual check of his greased back hair when suddenly the mirror slid open.  
  
"AHHHH!" Draco screamed as a figure appeared from the hole behind it, "I wasn't do anything, I'm just an innocent kid who doesn't want any trouble, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!" The figure climbed out.  
  
"A bit jumpy today aren't you Malfoy and innocent kid? I don't think so!" I was Harry Potter. Draco straightened up.  
  
"What the heck are you doing behind my mirror?" Draco asked staring at it, worried about just how much Harry had seen.  
  
"What you think I don't have anything better to do except hide behind your mirror and watch what you're doing?" Harry pulls out a shiny purple notepad and opened it. He wrote- 'Hide behind Malfoy's mirror and find out how he gets his hair so flat as my hair gel doesn't work' He closed it quickly when he saw Draco trying to see what he has written down, he didn't want Malfoy to see all the cool ideas he had written in it- they were worthy of the Weasley twins.  
  
"So, just what were you doing there then?" Malfoy said taking out a nail file and filing his nails.  
  
"And what makes you think I'm going to tell you?" Harry replied as Draco took out his pink nail varnish.  
  
"I'll give you my extra special pearly pink nail varnish, it's got glitter in it!" Malfoy said opening his cupboard revealing about 30 bottles of nail varnish along with other rather embarrassing stuff.  
  
"Ok!" Harry took it and shoved it in his pocket looking rather shifty, "There's a secret tunnel going around Hogwarts, there's an entrance in just about every room!" Draco looked into the tunnel, thinking about the possibilities, I mean he could sneak into the kitchens, he could steal things from Potters dorm, he could even see professor Trelawny in her underwear! Draco stopped at this thought, it had rather worried him.  
  
"So when do we get started?" Draco asked rubbing his hands together.  
  
"We? What makes you think I'm going to travel around these tunnels with YOU?" Harry answered staring at Malfoy.  
  
"I'll give you a tube o' lipstick!"  
  
"What colour because I've already got a peach." Malfoy rummaged through his cupboard.  
  
"I've got bright pink."  
  
"Done!" Malfoy climbed into the tunnel as Harry pocketed the lipstick. Harry jumped into the tunnel after Draco.arrtHarr  
  
AAN- Please read 'n review! Thanks. 


	2. The one where they find Sirius

Disclaimer-I don't own the characters, I don't own the setting, I only thing I may own is the plot, J K Rowling owns ALL!!  
  
A/N- This is the second chapter and I hope you enjoyed the first one. I'd like to say thanks to ooober, Kelly and Lady Doncaster for reviewing, keep at it, I like reviews. I knew if I kept at f/f writing I'd not be rubbish anymore! Please R/R. Thanks!  
  
Harry slid down the tube leading to the tunnel. It was dark so he couldn't see, but he was sure he could smell perfume. When he hit the floor he got out his wand.  
  
"Lumos!" His wand lit up. Malfoy was sitting on the ground, his face twisted in revolt.  
  
"There's..there's.... MUD!!!" He screamed. Malfoy's scream was soon joined by another scream, this one from Harry. "I know! Don't cry Harry, I guess mud's not that bad."  
  
"No, it's not that!" Harry pointed his finger towards the side of the tunnel. Malfoy turned around slowly, not knowing what he'd find. He screamed as well.  
  
"It's awful, who would do such a thing?" Malfoy cried. It was a pile of underwear, "My pink bunny undies.. Why? Why?" Harry came over and comforted him.  
  
"Oh no! My pink frilly thong! Noooooo!" Harry puts this hands over his head, "Who?"  
  
Suddenly they heard movement and they saw a figure hidden in the shadow. Malfoy got out his wand.  
  
"Come out! We know you're there, we've got lipstick and we're not afraid to use it!" The figure stepped out from the shadows. What came out made Malfoy faint of shock and Harry gasp and feel very ill.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry said, "What are you doing here?" Sirius Black emerged from the shadows. Sirius looked down. He was wearing a bright pink bra on his head and a pair of bright pink undies over his trousers.  
  
"I guess Azkaban had more of an affect on me than I thought." Malfoy wakes up.  
  
"I had the weirdest dream." Sirius and Harry both look at him. "Ahhhhhh!" Malfoy faints again.  
  
A/N- Will Malfoy ever properly wake up? Will Sirius join them? Will they come accros something so horrible that it's hard to describe? Find out in the next couple of chapters of 'The Tunnel!'I like to post little bits, often. So watch this space and please R/R. 


	3. The one where Sirius and Harry start the...

Disclaimer-If you think I own anything (except maybe the plot?) then you are crazy- J K Rowling owns EVERYTHING! Muhahaha.  
  
A/N- Here's the third chapter- sure it's coming out kinda quickly after the second one, but I don't do much work on weekdays due to school. *shudders* I hope you like it. I'd like to thank RavenAB, Janey, Katie and the weird anonymous reviewer. Please R/R.  
  
Sirius and Harry stood there over Malfoy.  
  
"I bet it'll take less than an hour for him to wake up properly." Sirius mumbled, he had taken off the underwear he was previously wearing over his clothes and on his head.  
  
"Nah. I bet you my bright pink lipstick that he'll take more than an hour," Harry said taking it out from his pocket. Sirius eyed the lipstick.  
  
"You're on! If I win you give me that and if you win, I'll give you." Sirius rummaged around in his pockets and bought out a pink dress, "This! It was your fathers." Harry nods rubbing his hands together.  
  
"What do we do with all of these?" Harry said pointing to the pile of underwear.  
  
"Put it on and perform a thrilling show all about bunnies." Harry looked at Sirius, rather worried, "I quite often marvel at my greatness." Sirius shut up for a while after this, he must have realized what he has said was rather stupid and insane.  
  
"I recon we should return it," Harry said. He knew that was the right thing to do but he had always wanted to put on a show about bunnies while wearing someone else's underwear, "After we look around the tunnel." Sirius nodded. A noise comes from Malfoy.  
  
"I like the colour pink." He said weakly and fainted again. Harry smirked, he was going to win the bet.  
  
Sirius, Harry and the unconscious Malfoy (who was being dragged) made their way through the tunnel.  
  
"I think I can hear something coming from here," Harry whispered pressing his ear against one of the entrances to the tunnel. He slowly opened it and peered out, "It's Hermione and Ron! What're they doing in the Moaning Myrtle's (A/N- sorry about the spelling) bathroom?"  
  
"How can we tell Harry?" Hermione said looking down.  
  
"I.I don't know. We know how he feels about her, it'd crush him if he knew she had a boyfriend." Ron whispered.  
  
"We're they talking about Cho?" Harry thought.  
  
"We have to tell him," Ron said banging his hand on the toilet door, "But I still don't believe that Ginny has a boyfriend. Harry's been secretly hiding that he likes Ginny for ages. " Harry scratched his head. Since when did he have a crush on Ginny? Come to think of it Ron and Hermione did always try to leave them alone. Harry closed the entrance, speechless. How could they think he fancied GINNY?  
  
A/N- Well that was something to think about. Who will win the bet? What is the utterly repulsive thing that is in the chapters to come? How will they ever be able to return all that underwear? Find out in the next chapter. Yes, I do have a weird imagination and I'm sorry to all you Sirius Black lovers (me included) about the whole Sirius is crazy thing- but I wanted to include him somewhere and in this story most people are at least very weird, at least Sirius is weird coz he's crazy! Please R/R! 


	4. The one with the utterly horrible sight

Disclaimer- I DON NOT own Harry Potter. I clever author J K Rowling owns him and his friends and everything that comes with them. When will the slavery end? When?  
  
A/N- Here it is chapter four. I hope it reads okay, I have the ideas in my head but I've got to get them down so that they sound okay.yoda (Owned by the Lucas Company) says- a hard job it is. By the way, I've actually written up to the 6th chapter, but I haven't had time to upload them. Please R/R.  
  
"So they think you fancy a third year?" Sirius laughed. Malfoy woke up and laughed too before fainting again.  
  
"What's so wrong with that?" Harry asked. He remembers when he fancied a sixth year when he was in the third year. He said how he felt and she shot him down, the laughter of her and her friends is still carved in his mind, "How the heck can they think I fancy Ginny?" Sirius raises his eyebrows.  
  
"Why are you making such a big deal about it unless you do?"  
  
"I'm not going to listen to you! Even if you are my godfather, you're also insane, I found you wearing UNDERWEAR on your head for goodness sake!" Sirius shrugs.  
  
"I see your point." Sirius points to an entrance, "Try that door, I have a weird feeling about it." Harry opened it. The room was empty, "How about that one?" Empty. "Or that one?" Empty. "Fine. I really do have a weird feeling about that door, open it!" Harry opened the door slowly. What was in there made all of them faint with horror and shock, even Malfoy who woke up and fainted, all in 5 seconds!  
  
When Harry and Sirius arose Sirius was the first to talk.  
  
"That was...utterly repulsive." Sirius murmured. All the colour had gone from both of their faces.  
  
"I know. how am I ever going to get that picture out of my head??" Harry whispered. Malfoy woke up again.  
  
"Terrible!" Malfoy said before fainting again.  
  
"In his pink bunny pyjamas.with matching slippers.. Snape.." Harry's eye twitched.  
  
"DON'T SAY IT!!" Sirius said gripping his head. "NOOO!" Harry was rocking back and forth, "Lets keep going." Sirius said quietly.  
  
They were both very quiet for a while, only occasionally saying words like "appalling" and "chilling"  
  
Suddenly they reached an odd looking door. It was pink with little hearts on it.  
  
"Whoever had made this tunnel, they had an odd way of decorating." Harry though. Sirius was looking at his watch.  
  
"Only two minutes to go until it's over an hour since we made the bet." Sirius said, screwing up his face. Harry froze, he had forgotten about the bet.  
  
A/N- Who will win the bet? Will they ever get that horrible thought out of their mind? Where will the weird door lead to? Find out in the next couple of chapters of 'The Tunnel!' There you go. Please R/R. 


End file.
